


Collared

by abbeyjewel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Collars, D/s, Drabble, M/M, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Severus have been doing this... thing... for a while, and James thinks Severus deserves a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am not making any money out of this

“Drop,” 

Severus fell to his knees instantly, head bent forward. His hair framed his face, hiding it in that way James didn’t appreciate. Severus looked good on his knees, something that James only had recently found out. It was so new, but it was something James didn’t want to lose anytime soon. 

He wandered over to Severus, lifting his chin lightly with a finger. A few months ago, and James wouldn’t have appreciated how delicate Severus’ face was. The bones sharp, but easily breakable. He would have much prefered a bird’s cheeks, a girl kneeling in front of him. A lot could change in a short amount of time. 

“I have a present for you.” Severus, Sev now, met his eyes. A sparkle of anticipation in them. James had brought plenty of implements to these sessions, but never a present. James was pleased with his reaction. 

The present was something they had discussed, and James knew Sev wanted it. But he wasn’t sure if now was the right time. This was serious, and their relationship was so new. The newness didn’t detract from the fact that James had never felt like this, pardon the cliche, about anyone before. 

Yeah there had been Lily, but after their falling out, he had found Sev, and frankly he couldn’t imagine going back to her. He couldn’t imagine going to anyone at this point. See, James liked being in charge. He liked doing what he wanted, when he wanted. Lily, other girls, other people, didn’t like that. Severus did. Severus let James do whatever he wanted, when he wanted, and got off on it. No, James wasn’t going to find anyone better, and he didn’t want to. 

James let go of Severus’ chin and pulled the box from his pocket. It could almost be a necklace box, but it was slightly thicker. He couldn’t help taking his time. One of his favourite things about playing with Severus was watching anticipation build up in his eyes, but that wasn’t the only reason James hesitated. He was nervous. 

Not nervous so much, okay well maybe nervous. He could admit that, even if it wasn’t out loud. If anyone had told him at the beginning of the year that he would be nervous over Severus Snape’s reaction to anything, he would have laughed and or hexed that person into next year. 

“I...” He took a moment to collect his thoughts, say this properly. “If it’s too soon, let me know.” he started, watching Sev closely for his reaction. “We discussed it, and I liked the idea of claiming you...like this.” He popped the box open and held it out so Severus could see inside. “I didn’t want to wait.” 

Inside the box was a thin strip of black leather. Thin enough, that it could easily blend in with the black school robes they wore everyday. The buckle, more like a clasp really, was sterling silver. It was as delicate and elegant as it’s recipient, a symbol more than for practical use. 

Severus didn’t look at him, his eyes were trained on the collar, intense. James shifted and started to pull away. “Maybe a-” he began, but Severus shook his head, eyes snapping up to James’. 

“Please. Only if you mean it, please.” He begged softly. His arms stayed rested on his knees, but it was obvious he was straining to not reach out for James. 

“You want it?” James asked, opening the box wide again and touching the fine leather. Severus’ breathing was louder, faster as he nodded almost frantically. He stretched his neck out invitingly, begging without words. 

“You mean it?” Severus sounded like he only dared to ask, voice soft. James nodded as he pulled the collar from it’s case, setting the box aside and back into his pocket. 

“I mean it.” he promised, brushing Severus’ hair aside so it wouldn’t catch in the clasp. Severus’ hair was silky soft, and always clean for him now. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been taking care of himself before, but it was something to do with all of the potions Severus constantly brewed. James couldn’t remember, he had barely paid attention. Severus was always sure to look his best when they met, and James found that he loved petting the hair he had once made fun of. 

With the clasp secure, the leather comfortably tight around his neck, Severus relaxed like he never had before. Usually in James’ care, when they played like this, Severus was boneless putty in his hands. This was almost a whole other level, and James could find no fault in it. 

Fingers found the soft strands, stroking Sev’s scalp lightly. Like usual, Sev leaned up into the touch. He soaked up affection like a sponge, and now that James knew, now that James cared about him, he was happy to give Severus what he wanted. Especially now that Severus was his. 

“This means that you are mine now.” His fingers found the front of the collar and tugged it up so Sev was looking up at him. Sev’s breath caught and he almost squirmed under the attention. 

“Yes sir, yours.” He answered almost breathlessly, and James wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
